


What hath night to do with sleep?

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Comeplay, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Somnophilia, You Decide, could be dubcon, or pre-negotiated roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: A hand starts creeping across his hip and stops at the band of his boxers, testing their give.All at once Keith’s half-asleep haze falls away. For some reason though, he doesn’t move or speak to protest. He’s shocked and confused. What is Shiro doing?





	1. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Read the tags**
> 
> Originally I wrote an opening to this where they pre-negotiated this kink, but then I love a good spicy dubcon, so I took it out. You can read it whatever way you like, as roleplay or dubcon, but please know that both characters are super into it.

Keith huffs softly into the pillow, lured into wakefulness by a weight getting on to the bed. It’s the middle of the night and Keith would be more alarmed, but he recognizes the barely-there hum of Shiro’s prosthetic.

Still, it’s strange that Shiro’s here.

Before Keith can gather his wits to ask, the weight settles in behind Keith as the man lifts the comforter to get under. The heat swells along Keith’s back and he feels butterflies swoop in his belly. Is Shiro going to sleep in his room, in his bed...?

Keith reasons that Shiro must have had a nightmare and decided to come here for comfort. That would make a lot of sense. It’s also a sweet thought that fills Keith with warmth.

Then a hand starts creeping across his hip and stops at the band of his boxers, testing their give.

All at once Keith’s half-asleep haze falls away. For some reason though, he doesn’t move or speak to protest. He’s shocked and confused. What is Shiro doing?

Keith focuses on his breathing to keep it steady even as his heart begins to pound. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want Shiro to know he’s awake. He’s afraid that if he speaks Shiro will stop, and then he’ll never know what this is about.

So he stays lax, keeps his eyes shut, doesn’t respond.

Shiro’s hand begins to tug gently at his boxers, his finger tips just barely touching over Keith’s hip. The sensation sizzles down into the pit of Keith’s belly, both from excitement and fear. Is he…?

He is. Slowly, so slowly Shiro begins to pull down his boxers. It’s careful, clearly in the interest of not waking him, and Keith’s insides are vibrating. It can’t be what he thinks it is, it just can’t.

But then the band of his boxers are over his ass and he’s bare under the covers. His cheeks flame at the idea of it, that he’s naked beside Shiro.

A hot palm slides over the roundness of his ass. There’s a shaky breath from Shiro and it's still so shocking Keith can do nothing but focus on not reacting.

A fondling happens then and goes on for a while. Shiro takes his time touching Keith's ass, his thighs, and then around to his stomach. Thankfully he doesn’t touch Keith’s cock to notice that it’s already hard and aching. He does, though, spend his time running his huge hands over the curve of Keith's hip, curling his palms around his thighs, and spanning his belly.

Shiro breathing gets audible at some point, like he's clearly enjoying himself. Like being able to touch Keith freely is turning him on. It does something to Keith that he can't explain, and he feels his own cock jerk.

Then Shiro’s human hand is sliding back down his hip, over the swell of his ass, and between his legs. Keith bites hard at his lip to keep the sound in.

Because he’s just now remembering what he did before he went to bed. The long session he had with his toy. He’d come only after a long buildup, and had been too worn out to clean up. In the end he’d just dropped the toy off the bed and rolled over to sleep. But he's still--

Shiro touches his rim and finds Keith slick. Wet.

“_Fuck,” _Shiro curses softly.

Keith wishes he knew what Shiro was thinking then. Is he judging Keith? Does he think he’s a slut? That maybe he’s always loose and wet for a cock to just slip inside him in the middle of the night.

Keith barely gets a breath in and then slowly out. He feels like he’s burning up.

Two fingers touch Keith’s hole then, tracing it gently but with promise. He’s so slick they nearly slide through the mess.

Shiro makes small sound and then one of the fingers pushes in.

Keith tries so hard not to move, but he can’t help how he clenches. The finger stills then and Keith can feel eyes boring into his back. He doesn’t move, continues to breathe.

Nothing happens for a long time, and then the finger starts moving again. Not to pull away though, but to _push. _

It’s too easy with how lubricated Keith is, and the size of his prior toy. He recognizes it the same time Shiro must, because then a second finger is added.

Those fingers don’t bother with prep or Keith’s arousal though. It’s the strangest sensation, the way Shiro just keeps feeling around. Like he’s mapping Keith out, like he just wants to _know _what Keith feels like.

It baffles him until there’s another movement. Keith has to really focus to detect it. A vibration in the bedding, a sound…

It clicks just as there’s a louder, more lewd noise. It’s Shiro’s other hand around his own cock. He’s jerking off.

Jerking off just behind Keith as he fingers Keith, memorizing how it feels inside him—

Keith’s breathing stutters on a tiny gasp. Behind him the other man freezes.

Keith is too embarrassed, too turned on to give up now.

“Keith?” His name is whispered gently, but Shiro doesn’t remove his fingers from inside him. Keith says nothing, and lets his breathing fall back into a sleep-like pattern.

After enough silence Shiro lets out a soft moan, and the vibrations start again. The finger inside him starts moving again.

A full minute goes by and there’s more soft cut-off sounds from Shiro. The fingers start to retreat.

Keith clenches on them, because he’s too turned on not to. He’s sure his cock is near dripping by this now, and he feels desperately turned on.

There’s an amused huff by Shiro, and then he starts stroking himself harder. Keith almost gives it all up then, because the idea of Shiro coming in his own fist just beside him is too much to bear. He wants— wants—

The fingers pull out, but don’t go far. The hand instead grabs at his ass and pulls one of the cheeks apart. 

Keith’s heart trips over itself. It’s incomprehensible that Shiro might— might—

He bites hard at his own lip when something hot and blunt touched his rim. “You can’t,” Shiro whispers to himself. Keith can feel the vibrations of him still jerking off, the way Shiro’s cockhead is bumping against his hole. “Can’t,” he says, breathless.

There’s the sound of a hard swallow, and an unsteady breath. His cock smears in Keith’s wetness, rubbing enough that it’s threatening to push in.

“Maybe just…” Shiro says.

And then his cock is breaching him. Slowly, carefully, but undeniably pushing in past his rim.

He gives Keith only the cockhead, and barely any of it. It’s just enough to stretch Keith’s rim, make him _feel _it.

Shiro gives a soft moan, and then there’s a shift and Keith can sense him stroking his cock again. Stroking himself while he’s _inside_ Keith.

Keith’s rim clenches then and he feels the precome dripping on the tip of his cock. He’s sure he could come if anything so much as brushed his cock.

Shiro makes a sound of pleasured appreciation and pushes the rest of his cockhead in.

It’s hard not to gasp, but Keith keeps the sound to something he hopes sounds asleep. Subconscious. A sound maybe he would make if he were dreaming about Shiro nailing him into the bed.

This time Shiro doesn’t stop. “Yeah,” he breathes. “You love it.”

Then he keeps pushing in.

It’s a slow, torturously slow push. Shiro’s still careful not to wake him, and doesn’t seem to be in a hurry.

The result is a penetration that takes minutes. That feels like it’s quaking in Keith’s bones and mixing him all up. He can’t do anything but take it and it’s misery and ecstasy. Shiro’s breathing hard behind him, still holding him open as he pushes.

And _fuck_ is he long. It keeps coming even after Keith thinks he’s taken it all, and he’s both proud and ashamed to find it’s not at all difficult. Clearly all that time spent with the toy is being put to good use now. Fuck.

Shiro bottoms out and then begins to pull back. It’s the same slow control, and in a different setting Keith would be clawing at the sheets about it because it makes him so sensitized. Shiro’s huge and he hits everything, dragging against every nerve and ensuring that Keith can’t focus on anything else. There is nothing else. It’s just Shiro’s cock, pushing its way into his wet hole like it’s his personal cocksleeve.

The thought makes him woozy. It’s what he’s been circling this whole time. The way Shiro’s touched him, fingered him, and is now fucking him has almost nothing to do with him. He’s just a hot hole for Shiro to get off in.

And he is. Slowly, like he’s teasing himself, Shiro thrusts in and out. He plays with popping his cockhead in Keith’s rim, and then pulls it back out. He lets Keith’s hole clench and suck at him, and then pushes in like one would a fucktoy.

Keith listens to his breathing getting harder even as he maintains that steady pace. Shiro edges himself, fucking in and out for a few stokes and then just teasing his cock at the rim, dragging it through the slick lube.

It goes on so long Keith loses himself in it. He’s not Keith, but just a plaything. A toy. Something a man comes to use in the middle of the night to get off. Something that Shiro could take his time with, where he can work himself up to a slow, self-indulgent orgasm. Where he can edge himself like it’s just a luxurious masturbation session.

And Keith lets him. He doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. His body reacts, his breathing sometimes stutters, but Shiro’s grown used to it. It doesn’t stop him at all, in fact he seems to like how Keith throbs on his cock every so often.

Eventually though Shiro does start to fuck in a little faster. He keeps just that one hand on Keith to hold him open while he takes his ass.

There’s bitten off moans he tries to cover as he nears his edge. Tiny snippets of sound that get in Keith’s head where they will live the rest of his life.

Keith's own cock is burning and painful by then. He's is so aroused, but there’s just not enough stimuli to get him over the edge. Shiro isn’t trying to hit his prostate, and he has no consideration for Keith’s cock, so there’s nothing to be done for it. Shiro fucks him concerned with only his own pleasure.

That’s what Keith agrees to every moment he keeps silence. He doesn’t understand why he keeps letting it happen, other than he feels powerless not to.

There’s a startlingly loud grunt then that draws Keith's attention. Shiro is fucking just the tip of his cock in now, rapidly like he can’t stop. Like he won’t.

“Yeah,” he whispers. It sounds dreamy and lost. His cock pops in and out of Keith’s hole faster, but still leagues away from traditional fucking. He still wants Keith asleep, useful as fuckktoy and nothing more.

It makes Keith wonder about the aftermath. He doesn’t think Shiro is wearing a condom, so is he just going to come in Keith?

And is Keith going to let him? Then what?

If Keith were actually asleep would he have woken sore and stuffed with come, but no knowledge of how?

The thought twists his insides hotter and he clenches on Shiro’s cock.

The man makes a low, guttural sound and then pushes further in, panting as his cock begins to throb inside Keith, as he begins to come.

It’s so slow and careful that Keith feels every pulse of pleasure, the hot wetness shooting inside him. Shiro fucks in with no rhythm, focused completely on eking out every drop of his pleasure, coming for a long time inside Keith. He sounds like he's fully enjoying himself.

And then when finished, Shiro pulls out. The mess immediately begins to leak, and it's cold where the air touches his hole. Shiro sighs heavily and then his cock is back, smearing the come and threatening to push back in.

Keith’s heart is pounding and he’s so, so turned on. He probably shouldn’t be, Shiro just snuck into his bed and used him, but he can’t help it. Shiro’s hot and it’s so arousing that he would want Keith, would want him enough to just come and _take_ him.

Shiro’s cockhead pushes back in then, slips easily in with the come to lubricate. He doesn’t fuck Keith anymore, but rather plays in his own mess. There’s small sounds from Shiro, bitten off whispers as he pushes in and pulls out, cockhead scooping out more come and making it filthy.

He does this until he goes soft and can’t get inside Keith anymore. A finger then wanders down and takes its place.

“So slutty,” he hears Shiro whisper, two fingers sliding into his sopping hole. They’re gentle, careful, but they do scoop at the come inside him and drag it out.

It drips across Keith’s thigh and down to the bedding. The sheets are absolutely ruined.

Shiro spends time doing that. Feeling his own come inside Keith. Only dragging it out and then scooping it up to push it back inside Keith’s hole.

It’s torture.

Keith’s still painfully hard, and he wants desperately to get a hand on himself. If only Shiro would be finished and _leave. _

Eventually Shiro does seem to grow tired. The fingers pull out and then there’s a slow, delicate slide of his boxers back up.

Shiro’s going to leave him the way he found him. Except with a sticky mess oozing from his hole. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He gets Keith’s boxers on, and then fingers wander down for one last groping. He presses the fabric to Keith’s hole and it immediately soaks through and sticks.

Shiro makes a sound of contentment and then pulls away.

Keith stays still and listens to his retreat. Carefully he gets off the bed, fixes his own clothing, and then walks out of Keith’s room. Keith strains to hear his front door open and shut a moment later.

Keith shutters then, as if released from the spell. He feels faint and overheated and it’s all he can do to tear off his sticky boxers and get a hand around his own cock.

He’s as wet as he imagined, but he still reaches back for the slick and come in his own hole. It’s everywhere and Keith scoops what he can and brings it to his cock, wrapping his fist tight.

He groans obscenely at the stroke. Everything that just happened replays itself on loop in his head as he jerks off.

Shiro came in to use him and fuck him like a masturbatory aid. He took his time to make his own orgasm good and then playEd with the mess like a satisfied cat. And he was so, so careful not to wake Keith...

Because he didn’t want Keith to know what he was doing, or maybe he just wanted Keith like that, pliant and perfect—

And it’s Shiro’s _come_ inside him, smeared on his hard cock. Shiro just _came in him. _

Keith buries his face in the sheets, fucking his cock into his fist, feeling the edge finally, finally approach.

He clenches then and there’s a sound from his wet hole, from the come still leaking out. _So slutty, _Shiro had said.

Keith gasps as his orgasm crests. His hips thrust hard against his fist and the bed as he cries out, as the pleasure overwhelms him. He’s been so hard for so long and the orgasm is deep and long and relieving. He strokes and strokes himself through it, writhing and staining the sheets with his and Shiro’s come. It’s a jaw-dropping orgasm, one of the best he’s ever had.

And when it fades he just collapses into the bed sheets in the wet mess beneath him.

He can still smell Shiro, still feel the burn of where his hand was on Keith’s ass to hold him open.

In the aftermath he lays destroyed in the bed just trying to catch his breath. The air is cold against his hole.

He wonders, since Shiro had such a good time, if that will happen again. Would he come back tomorrow night and have Keith again?

He wonders what Shiro would say, what he would do, if he comes back tomorrow night and Keith is plugged and still full of his seed. If Shiro pulls his cheeks apart and finds his hole ready, practically welcoming another load.

The idea makes Keith shiver.

He has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somno is one of my top tier kinks so it's truly a tragedy I've waited to long to write this! If you enjoyed it, leave a comment because I am SO motivated by praise. 
> 
> And if you want to feed my horny brain ideas more directly, I'm on twitter as @an_aphorism.


	2. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, a second chapter! Some of you wanted to see what happened next, I thought it would be fun trying Shiro's perspective. 
> 
> Dubcon or pre-negociated roleplay tag still holds.

Shiro knows he shouldn’t, that everything about this is wrong. But still he finds himself the next night outside Keith’s door.

The temptation is too great.

Shiro puts his hand to the door scanner and it opens for him. A feeling of satisfaction slides down into his belly. Surely the door wouldn’t let him in if Keith didn’t want it to. If Keith—

Shiro creeps across the living room and heads directly toward Keith’s room. The door is slightly ajar, but the room is black and silent. Entering Shiro can hear the soft repetition of Keith sleeping.

As his eyes adjust to the dark, he gets a proper look at the man on the bed and his own chest heaves. It’s as though Keith’s been arranged just for him in a tableau meant to incite his baser instincts.

Keith, asleep, is turned away from him in a tangle of blankets, but they’re bunched and pulled in all the right places. Those long legs are on full display, and as Shiro nears he can just barely see the delicious slope of Keith’s ass in a pair of boxer briefs. A hint. A tease. A reminder of the night before, how full and tight Keith’s ass was.

_Fuck. _

Its too easy then for Shiro to slide into the bed, lifting the sheets to get beneath them. Already Shiro is more than half hard, the memories of last night close and intoxicating. He shouldn’t be as into this as he is, but—

He takes a moment just to breathe, to listen to the sound of Keith sleeping. It’s very late so the man’s breathing is deep and slow. It won’t be like that for long.

Shiro remembers the sounds Keith made toward the end, caught little noises that fell out of his mouth as Shiro chased his pleasure. Keith had tightened around him in the end in unconscious arousal from the way Shiro had been fucking him. It had been good, so fucking good.

Shiro scoots up against Keith’s back slowly, hand sliding over that slender hip. For a moment he just tests it, running his fingers over Keith’s warm skin, playing with the band of his briefs. It’s both to draw it out for himself as well as to check if Keith’s going to wake up.

It could happen, especially after last night. Shiro would handle it if it happened, but he almost hopes it doesn’t. Just once more he wants Keith like this.

But Keith doesn’t move, and his breathing doesn’t change. He’s just as pliant under Shiro’s hand as the night before. It moves something hot and shaky through Shiro’s body. It’s uncontrollable, this desire.

He swallows and edges his fingers under the band of Keith’s underwear. The cloth and elastic is warm as he pulls it down just millimeters at a time, listening for any disturbance.

It’s a seduction with how slow Shiro has to do it. Every part winds him up tight in the anticipation and danger of it. Keith was so sweet and soft when Shiro finally got his cock in him, and Shiro can't help but want it again. The fuck was as slow and leisurely as some of his best jerk-off sessions, but pushing into Keith instead of his hand or a toy had been decadent. Luxurious. So tight and yet soft in the way that sleeping bodies were.

And Shiro had known as he was nearing his end that he would come inside Keith. The idea was transgressive and filthy, and it had hooked him fast and pulled him under. He had been powerless against it, wanting so badly to come in Keith’s hot little hole instead of some piece of plastic or his own hand.

There was nothing else like it.

So he draws it out now, taking his time removing Keith’s underwear. When they slip down far enough Shiro just… touches. Not where he desperately wants to, but around. Up and down Keith’s belly and thighs. He teases himself with the idea of it. Of inching closer and closer up the inside of Keith’s thighs.

Keith’s breath stutters for the first time when Shiro stops just short of his balls. It’s an aroused sound, not a waking one, so Shiro doesn’t stop. He traces his hands across Keith’s soft skin in the quiet, drawing it out.

When he can’t stand it anymore, Shiro’s human hand wanders up the inside of one thigh. He’s so warm there, the heat radiating out. And then—

Shiro expects the heat as his fingers slide around to Keith’s ass, but that’s not what he touches first. Instead of skin there’s… glass? The abrupt change is startling. His finger circles the object and a frisson of something electric and covetous shakes Shiro. It can’t be—

His other hand grasps at Keith’s ass and pulls him apart, human fingers still swirling around the object as if in denial of its existence. But it’s there. A little cooler than skin, smooth and flawless in its construction.

A plug.

“_Fuck baby_,” Shiro hears himself hiss. The blood is pounding suddenly in his ears and his cock is throbbing.

Keith’s already prepared, just like last time. It’s dizzying to think on.

“You need it, don’t you?” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, too enthralled by the glass object. He can’t help it.

Then his fingers are grasping at the tapered end to pull the plug free. Shiro needs him so desperately then, needs to slide his cock in there and give Keith something better to clench around.

It’s a slick sound as it comes out, and Shiro pushes it a little in just for a moment to hear the wetness.

Because Keith is so wet. Wet like—

The thought threatens to ruin him. If Keith— he— last night—

It’s dark in the room, but Shiro’s arm has a faint glow he can see by. He tosses the plug aside and moves the glow to Keith’s hole to see.

It’s filthy with the plug gone. Keith’s hole is already leaking, shiny in the light. Shiro stares, struck and so turned on he doesn’t know what to do first.

His fingers do though. They move to Keith’s hole, sliding easily in with the creamy mess. “Did you plug yourself to keep it in…?” Shiro says in complete awe. His fingers push in and drag out, making it wetter, playing in what can only be his own come.

“Filthy slut,” his voice is barely a breath, all gravel. “Did this all yourself, wanted me to find you like this, full of me. Wanted more, don’t you? _Yeah_.”

And then Shiro’s tugging himself out of his boxers, too out of control to stop. “I’ll give you more. Make you take two loads tonight,” he swallows an agonized sound as his cockhead touches the slippery hole.

The first round will go fast, but that’s fine with Shiro. Keith’s still blissfully asleep and there’s hours to go before dawn. Shiro will have plenty of time to coax himself to a second orgasm.

But first.

He pushes in slow but unyielding and Keith’s hole gives easily. The glide is so slick and it’s doing Shiro’s head in to know it’s because Keith’s still full of him.

As he begins to fuck in, he still keeps it slow. Shiro’s so close it’s not going to take much more. His cock presses deep, and every few strokes Keith tightens on him, a small whuffing breath escaping the sleeping man. It’s so hot and Shiro just lets himself enjoy it. He gives himself the fuck he always wants, slow and heady and so wet it’s almost too much.

It's delicious. He works himself to the edge and then slows further to hang there for just a few more moment. “Gonna—“ he pants trying to stay quiet. The edge is so near.

Shiro pulls his cock out just enough to catch Keith’s rim, to feel a squeeze on his sensitive head as he pushes it back in. And then—

He’s falling, grunting and clenching at Keith’s waist as he pushes his cock deep and begins to come. It feels amazing, and the thought of adding to his own mess makes another hard pulse of pleasure in his body. He fucks his spend in that deep, tight space, letting his orgasm be long and luxurious.

And when it begins to fade, his stiff muscles relax. Shiro collapses further into the bed, feeling completely sated. He doesn’t bother to remove his cock or his hand from around Keith’s waist. There’s no point when he’ll be having him again a little later.

Keith sleeps on, his breathing a little faster than when they started, but Shiro doesn’t blame him. Shiro sighs happily and closes his eyes, letting himself drift.

It’s hard to know how long they stay like that. On the edge of sleep time pulls strange, and Shiro has no way of telling how it’s gone. He only drifts back to full wakefulness when he begins to feel his cock stir.

He’s been half-hard for a while by Keith cockwarming him, but it’s finally begun to shift from comfort to lust.

Shiro moves slowly at first. His cock fits just right in Keith, and for this second one he wants to take his time.

It’s a mess where they’re joined, come leaking out when Shiro finally pulls his cockhead out. He drags his cock through it, smearing the spill against Keith’s backside.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs before pushing back inside.

The slide is so slick and perfect then. Shiro shuts his eyes and lets himself feel it, the heady push and pull. There’s a hundred fantasies just on the edge of his mind: Keith riding him in this slow torturous way, Keith coaxing him to orgasm again and again, begging to be filled, Shiro helpless in the sheets as Keith milks his cock.

Keith pulling off and sliding down, slipping Shiro's dirty cock into his mouth to clean it—

Each thought is filthier than the last, and Shiro indulges himself. He’s so used to containing himself, but he doesn’t have to here. Keith’s soft and pliant, his body welcoming Shiro to take what he needs.

He sighs the next time he pushes deep and Keith clenches on him.

He imagines Keith in his own bed. Shiro would come home after a long day to a gorgeous treat spread across his sheets. Keith may be asleep, but he is always prepped for Shiro just to slide right in. Shiro wouldn’t always fuck him. Sometimes he’d be too tired from the day, sometimes he’d just want that warm security around his cock. And Keith would be there.

It’s intoxicating to think about. He pushes in slow again, feeling all of Keith. He thought maybe after last night this wouldn’t be as good, that the fantasy would have spent itself.

But it’s better now. Keith is stuffed full of him and lost to dreams as Shiro fucks him, and it's so goddamn hot. There’s so many reasons Shiro shouldn’t be into this, but there’s just no stopping it now. He’s in too deep. He wants it too much.

Minutes upon minutes pass. Shiro treats it like an edging session, fucking in until the end is so threateningly close, that he has to calm himself. Every time is harder than the last to stop.

Keith’s body is revving up too under his ministrations. It’s subtle in sleep, but there’s nothing else to focus on, so Shiro catches every hitch of breath, every tightening and relaxing of his muscles. It feels amazing on him.

Shiro said he wouldn’t touch Keith more than what was required, but he can feel himself losing ground on that as well. His brain unhelpfully supplies the idea of stroking Keith’s cock to draw out the rhythmic clenching, to hear those unconscious little sounds of the pleasure Shiro’s giving him.

His human hand sneaks around then of its own accord. Carefully, so carefully, Shiro touches Keith’s cock.

It’s hard already, and when he follows it up to the tip it’s leaking profusely. Shiro curses, thrusting in a little too quick and a little too deep.

He almost comes.

Shiro gasps for breath, tries to think of the opposite of his situation, something so unsexy he won’t lose it. He lands on Kosmo hacking up food goo last week when he snuck it behind Hunks back. _Ugh_. For a moment Shiro pulls his control back. 

And then Keith makes a tiny whining sound that puts hooks right into Shiro's horny brain. A pulse of wetness spreads at Shiro’s fingertips from Keith’s cock blurting precome.

“_Stars_,” Shiro says like a swear. “Wet all over aren’t you?”

He scoops at the precome, and uses it to slick Keith’s cock. He strokes him then indulgently, slowly. He feels the weight of Keith's cock, how hard it is from how Shiro's fucking him. 

Shiro’s hips can’t help but move a little faster then. Keith begins to squeeze around him, and it’s good, _so good. _

“You feel,” he hisses as the tight and slick glide begins to ruin him, “perfect, so perfect. And all mine.”

His orgasm is getting so close now, Keith’s cock is throbbing in his hand, ready to spill. He wants it, wants Keith’s orgasm to milk his own.

“Yeah,” he groans low. “Come on my cock.” He’s still moving so slow, but that’s almost worse how Shiro can feel _everything. _“You want it.”

And then, as if Keith could hear him, he does start to come. Shiro feels it pulse in his hand, the hot wetness dripping everywhere. Shiro strokes through the mess, mind only on how Keith is clamping him tight, making the fuck so tight.

Shiro can only think once more about how this is the third load Keith will take from him before he’s overwhelmed. Shiro comes hard, groaning into the back of Keith’s neck, fucking his come into Keith’s already frothy hole.

It’s so long, and so much. He comes so much more when he edges himself, and it’s a searing thought to know how much he’s pumping into Keith now. That if he reached up he might even feel the slope of Keith’s lower belly from the stuffing. It's a breathless idea, fucking Keith so full people could _see_ it.

_Fucking, fuck._

The comedown after that is a sweet and slow one. Shiro eventually stops moving, taking back his messy hand.

It’s covered in come and Shiro doesn’t hesitate to pop his fingers in his mouth. The flavor is salty, but the knowledge that it’s Keith makes a low thrum of pleasure in his belly. He feels the best he’s felt in ages, completely relaxed, totally satisfied. He's surrounded by Keith's body, the smell of their sex thick in the air.

When Shiro eventually pulls out he can sense the wetness that comes with it. Shiro reaches down to touch Keith’s hole and finds it a bigger mess than when they started. Shiro loves it.

He can’t help his fingers slipping in then, pressing inside Keith's worn hole and feeling the come inside him. It’s so wrong but so hot. He can't believe his own daring.

Then Shiro remembers the plug.

He feels around the bedding with his other hand and finds it. In his chest Shiro’s heart thumps harder at the idea. Is he really going to…?

Taking his fingers out of Keith he knows already that he will. He wants Keith to stay stuffed full of him. Wants him to wake up and take the plug out and—

He has a fantasy then of Keith in the morning standing in his bathroom, bent over to remove the plug. Rim sensitive from Shiro’s ministrations he’d moan as he removed the plug, and then blush hot as the resulting come gushed down his inner thighs. Maybe Keith would just stand there for a while and let it, humiliated but turned on by how wet he is. 

And then Shiro would enter. He would see Keith presented, filthy and dripping come. He’d know that Keith would let him have him again, but Shiro would make him beg for it. Keith would be awake and mewling and have no choice but to beg Shiro to fuck him again. He would have to prove to Shiro what a little slut he was before Shiro would slip his heavy cock inside.

But that's not for right now. Shiro takes a deep breath and moves the plug to Keith’s hole. “Maybe if you’re good,” he whispers as he pushes it in, “maybe if you beg me for it, I’ll take you again later.” Keith's breathing does something strange then, and Shiro grins to himself. He presses a parting kiss to the back of Keith’s neck and slides himself out of bed.

It’s a cold walk back to his own rooms after that, but Shiro keeps that pleasant buzz in his belly. He thinks about how much further he can push this, how much Keith will let him take. It’s a delicious prospect, one that tries to plump his cock even as Shiro collapses down into his bedding.

He closes his eyes remembering that warmth around his cock. He returns to the fantasy of having Keith’s wet and hot hole just holding him as he slept. Keeping Shiro's cock warm and safe inside him. It's a good thought, a comforting one.

Shiro sighs happily, and lets himself slip off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to keep it ambiguous, but this one is much harder because Shiro's such a noble man. That's okay though, I just wrote this for the filth.
> 
> If you have a twitter, I'm running a fic giveaway over there until Dec 14th, go and enter if you want a chance to get some horny sheiths. @an_aphorism


End file.
